The Legacy of Cale II
Fire… the heat flowing off the flickering burst of colors… the very sight of it. Some say fire is a monster. That if not controlled it will eat everything in it’s path. HA! What do those fools know of monsters? It was peaceful in the inn… “was”. I had been sitting there staring into the flames for some time… though I know not exactly how long. I have yet to grow accustom to how time seems to mean little to me now a days. Is it because of this form I am now cursed to bare, or simply my mind no longer wishing to acknowledge such things? As I stared off into the flames in the pit of the inn that night I allowed the visions of my diseased mind to play out… to recall what I could of my past days. Of course as it has been these past nights the “locals” begin to enter the tavern shortly after the toll of the bell. Most leave me be… content to go along their own way and speak with those they know and are comfortable with. “Comfort”, such a odd ideal to consider when in such a state of being. Man was not meant to spend his days such as this! As I sat their alone in my own thoughts I was interrupted by a odd pair… the first a undead male… a soldier by his dress I would guess, both before his death and after his “awakening” as he liked to refer to it. As if he was simply taking a nap and “awoke” from a dream to his real life. He reminded me so of those fool soldiers I use to know… of all their talk of honor and glory. And then there was his companion… a female orc. A warlock of all things. One who is in constant contact with the demons of the Nether itself. The very beast that caused not only my, but this soldiers condition we were both cursed with. How could he bare the companion ship of such as her and those… “things”!? How dare he act as if all was right in the world and that his state of being was to be desired! I loath him… I loath this town… it’s citizens… all of them… every damn one of them. But most of all… myself. The two approached me… asking if they could sit in the chairs next to me. I could careless where they sat… in the fire itself for all I cared. As long as they left me be… They took the seats, but would they leave me be no… instead of sitting their they spoke of things… things I could careless of. Or could I? I could have easily rose and departed. Left the two to speak of their trivial affairs. But I remained… why, I am unsure. Perhaps out of curiosity… perhaps simply because I was there first. Or perhaps it was for the feeling of companionship… just having some one near by that was comforting. It seems the orc was seeking some one… a family member perhaps. I am unsure, but the soldier spoke of records… perhaps the one she sought was a soldier also. Some one he had served with. It was then that something came to me that had never so before. Could the horde really be so similar to us humans? Actually having loved ones and caring about them as we do. Could this orc be a mother searching for her son… or a wife her husband. Could this soldier be such as me… a father and a husband that upon his “awakening” traveled the content searching out those he sought so dearly? Could he simply have come to terms with that I still struggled. How long did I take him… how long had he sought and struggled with his demons to conquer them while mine still haunted me? They spoke of many things that night, as I sat there. The soldier would sometimes glance at me… though I am unsure if it was to say something or to see if I was listening in on their conversation. They spoke of things that took place across the sea in the orc city of Orgrimmar, and of betrayal within it’s walls. She spoke of her duties with in something called the “Tiger Team One”, a military unit of some sort… though I had not heard of such a thing the soldier had and seemed impressed by it. They spoke of her commander, a fellow by the name of Steelsworn. It was at this time that I was ready to leave these two to their chatter, but it was then that the soldier said something that made me halt. “I started out in Tranquilen; at least we had the benefit of the doubt, since we were needed so badly.” I asked him where this place was… I think I caught him off guard and surprised him when I spoke. But after he gathered himself he spoke of the Ghostlands… a place I never heard of before. He told me it was to the north of Stratholme… Strathholme… I had heard of this city, though I could not recall if I had ever been there. But it didn’t matter. I knew the general direction the city lay. With out even considering it I had decided I would travel to Tranquilen, and with the Light’s blessing find a bit of what I could only guess this town was named after… tranquility.